A is for Alone
by TheLadyPendragon
Summary: Will doesn't want to be alone anymore and Yuuko can help him with that. xxxHolic/DiR crossover; WillxBran pairing. Part of a larger series of one-shots found in the xxxHolic category.


**A/N: **I had this idea for a long time, and now that it's on on paper, I hope you guys enjoy.

**Summary: **Will is tired of being alone. Yuuko can rectify the situation. However, is it selfish of Will to go against his orders? WillxBran.

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own xxxHOLiC or DiR, though I love them both and _want_ them...

* * *

**A is for Alone**

* * *

Alone. That was how Will Stanton, the last of the Old Ones, could be described. Six years had passed since the final rising -- and defeat -- of the Dark, and Will was left to guard the world of man on his own. The other five defenders of the world either couldn't remember their quest or had disappeared off the face of the planet. Merriman, his mentor, had left him alone with his heavy burden and Bran... Bran had _chosen _to forget...about the Light, about his power, and to forget about _Will_.

The eighteen year old sighed and shook himself out of his morbid thoughts. He was walking down a modern day street in London that was full of people, most of them students and businessmen. Both London and the world had changed in the last six years. Will himself had changed greatly from the solemn yet happy boy he was when he was eleven. He never communicated with the Drews or even Bran anymore, not wanting to feel the pain when _he_ -- they died -- and Will was left alone and still immortal. He was so caught up with his depression that he didn't realize he was veering off his path and very much lost. When he finally realized the fact, he looked around and saw that he was on a quiet cobble-stoned path away from the rest of humanity.

_'Figures...'_ he thought bitterly, frowning at the irony, and began to follow the ancient path. He didn't really know _why_ he was following it -- it was almost as if his feet had a mind of their own -- until he saw the small shop. It was the strangest thing he had ever seen, quaint and Japanese -- the only one of its kind, and it was blocked by two larger buildings. He wasn't even sure how he knew it was a shop, but he knew it was and he knew another thing...the shop was magical -- powerful magic-- and he was _drawn _to it. Walking inside -- still being led by his feet, even though he now wanted to enter -- he saw a Japanese boy with strange, cat-like blue eyes who was possibly around his own age. The boy's eyes widened when he saw him, but he did not seem surprised.

"Yuuko-san will be with you shortly," he told Will -- in Japanese, but it didn't matter, because he was an Old One -- and Will nodded slowly, waiting, watching for this _Yuuko_. An eternity seemed to go by until finally, a tall Japanese woman with blood-red eyes entered in a vibrant blue kimono embroidered with black butterflies.

_'She's Yuuko...'_ Will thought, _'...The butterfly'_

"Greetings Old One," the woman said with a smile, and Will was surprised to hear the Old Speak. "I am the Dimensional Witch and I shall grant your deepest desire -- your _wish_."

"My wish?" Will questioned, and her mysterious, Cheshire-cat smile widened.

"Yes, your wish... You couldn't have entered my shop if you didn't have one." As she said those words, a thousand thoughts fluttered through Will's mind, like the thousand butterflies on her kimono. He knew she wasn't lying -- she really could grant any wish he had -- but the problem lied in the fact that he didn't know _what _to wish for. He could ask for the world to be safe from the Dark, he could ask for his loved ones to have a happy life _without _him, but in the end he knew his wish was far more selfish.

_'I am only human afterall...'_ he thought sarcastically and the witch seemed to read his mind.

"I don't know if this will help, Old One, but I am above even High Magic and I can grant you _any _wish -- if you can pay the price." While her tone remained innocent, Will knew that she did in fact _know_, even though she said she didn't.

"My wish is far too selfish... I cannot possibly ask for it to be granted," he told her, almost pleading with the witch.

"Of course you can, Old One, for, after all, it is _Hitsuzen_ that you do... No one can prevent it... Not Merlin, not Arthur, and certainly not the Light, so be at ease and wish!" she told --_ ordered_ -- him and he felt a heavy weight -- a weight that had been there for the last six years, possibly longer -- lift from his shoulders _and_ his heart.

"Yes...I have a wish..." he started softly, but it soon gained conviction. "I have a wish! I don't want to be alone anymore... I want my lord returned to me!" By the end of his statement, he was sobbing and the Dimensional Witch placed a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"Will you pay the price?" she asked him, though she already knew the answer; he was too far gone to say no.

"Very well. Watanuki-kun, please bring our guest some tea -- earl gray!" Will watched the blue-eyed boy hurry to fulfill the request with empty eyes, and hardly tasted the tea when it passed his lips or even when it scalded his tongue.

"You can no longer remain in the mortal plane -- you must leave your family -- that is your price. I will give you enough time to gather your wish and then you must go... If you agree, then your wish has been granted," the witch told him and he nodded in agreement.

"Consider it paid!" The witch smiled at his fervor.

* * *

The next day, Will woke up from his slumber to find snow-pale arms wrapped around his waist and a pretty silver head resting on his chest. For a few minutes, he only watched, envisioning the beautiful, molten-gold eyes hidden by the sleeping lids, before a wide smile broke out on his lips and he knew the price was well worth it.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys enjoyed this enough to leave me a review. Will and Bran are such a wonderful, but under-appreciated couple. Check out my WillxBran fanfiction community, The Legend Reborn.

**R&R: **There isn't, as I said, much love for WillxBran or _The Dark is Rising Sequence_, but I hope this made you guys who haven't read it slightly more likely to, and that it put a smile on the face of you occult fans. Review!


End file.
